


we meet as strangers

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's interesting, the people you can meet at 4 AM.





	we meet as strangers

**Author's Note:**

> this is a new format i tried out,, i hope u like it!

**[Bus station in Busan, South Korea, 4:29 AM]**

 

 **SICHENG:** _(Shuffles awkwardly, biting his lips as he fiddles with the hem of his jacket, eyes flickering around the car of the train)_ _(Hums quietly, eyes falling on the young man who walks through the train doors)_

 

 **MAN WHO WALKED THROUGH THE DOOR:** Hello. _(Clears his throat, smiles awkwardly)_ Is anyone sitting there? _(Points to the seat next to **SICHENG** )_

 

 **SICHENG:** _(Shakes his head)_

 

 **MAN WHO WALKED THROUGH THE DOOR:** Oh good. _(Sighs in relief)_ Sorry, I’m just not good at _(Waves his hands around)_ at, um, new scenarios. And, um, that’s just the seat I always sit at and it would make this three hour ride too uncomfortable for me if I — if I didn’t sit there. Because. I hate these things and, uh, consistency makes it bearable. Um. Hope you don’t mind. _(Ducks his head sheepishly)_ Sorry for rambling. 

 

 **SICHENG:** _(Lips quirk up into a quick, barely-there smile)_ No, it’s okay. 

 

 **MAN WHO WALKED THROUGH THE DOOR:** _(Perks up)_ I like your accent, it’s cute! _(Slaps hand over his mouth, mortified)_ I’m — so sorry. Um — Are you from here? _(Cringes)_ Sorry, was that rude? Oh god that was so rude. I’m so sorry. 

 

 **SICHENG:** _(Stifles a giggle)_ No, you’re fine. I’m from China, actually. 

 

 **MAN WHO WALKED THROUGH THE DOOR:** Oh that’s cool! I have a roommate who’s from China too. His name is Kun — Oh wait, I never asked… What’s your name? 

 

 **SICHENG:** Sicheng. _(Smiles)_ You? 

 

 **MAN WHO WALKED THROUGH THE DOOR:** _(Returns the smile)_ Taeyong. Lee Taeyong. _(Pauses)_ Oh maybe I shouldn’t have told you. You could be an axe murderer, and now that you know my name, you might — I mean, it’s plausible that you’ll, y’know, think I’m just too attractive and you have to kill me over that. Yuta always told me that I shared too much with strangers. 

 

 **SICHENG:** _(Stares)_

 

 **TAEYONG:** _(Blinks)_ Oh. Yuta is my best friend. That’s who I’m going to see now, actually. He lives in Seoul. Oh — fuck I did it again. _(Looks up at **SICHENG** )_ Um. Promise me that if you plan to kill me, leave Yuta out of it? _(To himself)_ Not that you could do much, I only said his first name. I’d be fucked if I said he was Nakamoto Yuta — oh, fuck, shit! _(Stares at **SICHENG** , panicking)_ Oh god, just ignore that. Um. I don’t. _(Drags a hand over his face roughly)_ Fuck, I just killed my best friend. 

 

 **SICHENG:** _(Stares in disbelief)_ I’m not — I’m not gonna kill your friend. What? 

 

 **TAEYONG:** _(Gapes)_ But you’ll kill me?! Oh my god—

 

 **SICHENG:** What? No! I just — That’s not even what I — Um. _(Points to himself)_ Not a murderer. Cool? Okay, good. _(Runs a hand through his hair)_ Anyways. _(Swiftly changes the conversation)_  What’s the project you’re doing for, um, Yuta, was it? 

**TAEYONG:** _(Visibly brightens)_ Oh! _(Holds up a paper that he pulled out of his pocket, shaking it a bit)_ I’m painting his apartment. He just moved here from Japan. And I know, you’re probably wondering how we know each other if he’s Japanese and I’m Korean and he just moved here and— _(Cut himself off, blushing)_ Um. _(Clears his throat)_ Sorry that’s — That’s not very interesting. Haha. Um. 

 

 **SICHENG:** _(Smiles comfortingly)_ No, you can tell me. _(Blushes)_ If you want to. 

 

 **TAEYONG:** Yeah? _(Smiles sweetly)_ Well — I double majored in Art and Japanese, and so I got to study abroad in Japan for a semester, and it was cool. It helped both majors, since I got to see a lot of historical art and — Yeah, I met Yuta and we kinda just stuck and we kept in touch, when I came back — He’s my best friend. And, like, I went back a couple times of course, and he visited too, and then he said he was moving in — But he’s god awful at art and his apartment is still empty so he wanted me to do something on the wall, and — That’s what this is. _(Waves the paper around again)_

 

 **SICHENG:** Can I? _(Points to the paper)_

 

 **TAEYONG:** _(Nods, handing it to **SICHENG** )_

 

 **SICHENG:** _(Unfolds it)_ _( **TAEYONG** begins explaining as **SICHENG** looks at it)_

 

 **TAEYONG:** So. I don’t know if it’s that clear. I mean… I think it is, but it’s a thing for me and Yuta, so you might not get it, so. It’s gonna be almost an entire room, like a four wall mural, so it’s gonna be big. _(Chuckles to himself)_ One wall _(Points to that section on the paper layout)_ is gonna be a map of South Korea and Japan, and plane flying between the two. And then it’ll — It’s going to blend into important things in Japan for Yuta to remind him of home, and things he has to look forward to here, sorta like important things to me. _(Coughs)_ That takes up about three walls. He might leave the other one just as a fade away of the other walls so he can put his bed on that wall without, uh, without covering up anything. _(Clears his throat)_ But, um. Yeah. So that’s. That’s that. 

 

 **SICHENG** : _(Doesn’t say anything, is staring at the layout in awe)_

 

 **TAEYONG:** _(Wrings his hands together anxiously)_ Do you — Do you like it? I mean, not much to like — I know it’s kinda shabby, but hopefully it’s good enough, don’t you think? It’s okay if you don’t like it, it’s fi—

 

 **SICHENG:** _(Cuts him off quickly)_ What are you even saying, this is — this is amazing. I wish I could draw. It’s beautiful. _(Faces **TAEYONG** completely, and grabs his hands)_ This is stunning. Yuta is going to love it. 

 

 **TAEYONG:** _(Beams, and tries to hide his widening smile)_ _(Whispers)_ Thank you. _(Visibly hesitates)_ Can I — Can I hug you? 

 

 **SICHENG:** _(Nods slightly)_

 

 **TAEYONG:** _(Throws his arms around **SICHENG** )_ _(Tightens his grip and whispers)_ Thank you so much. 

 

 _(Bus slows to a stop. **SICHENG** pulls away first, frowning slightly once he realizes where they are)_

 

 **SICHENG:** I guess… I guess this is my stop. _(Stands and walks to the door)_ _(Turns and faces **TAEYONG** one last time)_ By the way. Your art… It’s the best I’ve seen. It’s beautiful. You shouldn’t doubt it. Ever. _(Smiles widely before stepping off the bus)_

 

 **TAEYONG:** _(Smiles softly to himself)_ _(Whispers to himself)_ Thank you.


End file.
